


My Little Secrets

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 伪现背





	My Little Secrets

中本悠太还在上学的时候曾因为太无聊思考过一些问题，竟找到了些无用的困惑。

比如，怎样才能守住一个秘密呢？

大概从自己开始就不要说出口就好了。

 

 

YuWin/悠昀（伪现实） 

My Little Secrets

 

 

太困了。

中本悠太没有睁开眼便感到自己旁边的小台灯亮了，他翻个身，隐约听到寝室外共用的浴室里有水声，声音不大，他想象着着声波窸窸窣窣地从钢筋水泥与空气中传过来，到达耳朵里像是某种令人安心的抚慰，他渐渐又睡了过去。

不知道过去多少分钟，有人坐在他床边开始整理起东西，他转身朝向床外，小声哼哼了几声，伸手一阵乱摸中找到了坐在自己床边的人的衣角，轻轻握住。

“悠太哥。”比自己小上两岁的弟弟用还带着口音的韩语喊他，他睁眼时男孩正伸手将台灯的亮度调低了。

“WinWin啊，要走了？”中本悠太眯着眼问。

“嗯。”被叫到名字的董思成弯腰将毛巾放进包里。中本悠太在床上磨磨蹭蹭地弯成一坨，试图将右手腕放在对方的腿上，不久便被对方握住。

带着水汽和暖意的手与自己的手腕相贴，这是董思成的仅对中本悠太的一个小习惯，他似乎在思考还忘了什么东西，中本悠太在一旁似乎很满意这微小的肌肤碰触，轻轻笑起来。

寝室里孩子们经常会放电影来看，最近几年练习生国籍越来越多样化，大家得以看到来自不同国家的电影，这周末听到董思成准备放中国电影，没有行程的孩子们都跑到他那个寝室来玩。

“悠太哥说想看恋爱电影，我就在网上看了下推荐。”董思成一边在视频网站上调影片和字幕，一边解释道。电影开始后中本悠太便招呼着放电影的人坐自己旁边，影片开始便是男主角作自我介绍，他小声地叫着“哇还挺帅的”。

故事不算多新颖，但对于这样的风格中本悠太很少看，片中的男主角与女主角争论着学习到底有什么用，反正不学以后也能活得好好的，女主角放下课本点头表示同意他说的。

“那你知道干嘛还念书？”

“人生本来就有很多事是徒劳无功的啊。”

“女孩子总是……特别成熟呢。”中本悠太小声对董思成说道。

“是啊，不过，嗯，很帅气。”董思成没有看他，只是目不转睛盯着屏幕，黑暗里照得他深棕色的眼睛亮亮的。

中本悠太忍不住又凑到他耳边吹气，董思成没有理会他的小恶作剧，始作俑者撇嘴，他将身体往下移了些，头靠在董思成肩上，轻蹭着他，不一会儿他又稍微抬头看董思成，弟弟的耳朵不知在何时已经变得红红的，或许是感到了自己的视线，董思成默默往他头上靠过来，中本悠太的视线这才回到电影上。

男女主的感情发展不算很顺利，亚洲人惯有的含蓄内敛性格让两人错失不少可以表白的机会，后半部分女孩生气地找到男生，一口一口地责难男孩活该与幼稚，男孩气得走进大雨里离开时，寝室里的男孩子们都纷纷叹气。

“哎哟……”董思成也不禁用中文感慨一番，中本悠太听不懂他在说什么，没有说话，他只是重新调整了靠肩的位置，接着看电影。

“常常听人家说啊，恋爱最美好的时候，就是暧昧的时候。”

黑暗中不知哪个小孩不懂装懂般附和道“没错没错”被另外的人笑着打了几下，中本悠太看着男女主角在那时释然的表情却不禁勾起嘴角笑了。

“真好啊。”

“可是他们两个没在一起啊……”

中本悠太坐直了仍带着笑意看向董思成，伸手揉了揉对方柔软的黑发。

 

初见董思成的时候，他刚来公司不久。公司不断进化的条规下，显性的欺凌（或许）少了许多，冷暴力却暗增不少，并没有任何韩语基础的小孩子自然成了冷暴力的对象。几次去食堂时看他在身边年长的中国朋友离开后便显得不安，不远处的韩国练习生悄悄说起话来。

“看到那边没有，又来个中国的。”

“这次这个，韩语都说不太好。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

大概是仗着那孩子听不懂，几个人交谈的声音也越来越大。以豪放著称的大阪人在此时当然看不下去了，压低声音用关西腔嘀咕几句，中本悠太端起自己的饭菜走到小孩身边坐下。小孩看上去有些搞不清楚状况，中本悠太在心里反复提醒自己要保持亲切的微笑才能交到朋友。

“你好呀，我叫中本悠太，是练习生。”

“你好……我……叫董思成。”

“诶诶，这是中文名字吗？能再说一遍吗？re、repeat please?”他开始胡乱地说话，对方的神情反而变轻松了，男孩从身旁的包里拿出一个小本子和一支笔，写下自己名字拼音。两人一边吃饭一边练习着董思成的中文发音，一顿饭下来变亲密不少，名叫董思成的小孩显然对在异国还能向自己表示好意的人有本能的依靠。后来董思成见到中本悠太都学会了打招呼，有时中本悠太提出外出吃饭的邀请他也很开心地接受了。

说起SM公司的新企划，成员年龄层跨了两代，董思成虽然是97年出生，或许是因为家境优越养得好，中本悠太至今怎么看都觉着还像个10多岁的小孩。中本悠太本性活泼开朗，他会为每个朋友感到开心。弟弟小小的脸上逐渐增多笑容，漂亮的眼睛里盛着光芒，中本悠太总是会情不自禁多看上几眼。

怎么也看不够。

可似乎也太开心了些，同在一个练习室旁观他表情变化的李马克用毛巾草草擦了脸上的汗，问道：“最近哥哥遇到什么好事了？”

“嗯！”

“哦，说起来，前些天泰容哥还在感慨，如果我们思成哥能再多花点时间练习韩语就好了。”

“嗯？他一直在和我练习韩语啊？”

“是吗？我怎么听泰容哥说，思成哥包里好像还带着日语书，好像同时也在学日语……”

某天官网上放出Rookies的舞蹈练习视频后，董思成跑来找了中本悠太一次，两人趁着休息时站在练习室门口聊天，一向不太主动发出肢体接触的弟弟倾身握住自己的右手腕，小孩的手干燥又温暖，贴在自己满是汗水的手臂上倒也不介意。

董思成轻轻揉了几下他的手腕。

中本悠太一脸困惑：“你在干嘛？”

董思成垂下眼帘盯着中本悠太的手腕看了几秒，又抬起头来咧开嘴笑。

“没干嘛啊。”

 

队内成员都知道，中本悠太出道前、出道后总爱缠着董思成玩，每次亲密的肌肤接触间都透着他小小的情绪，如果要用听过的歌来表达，有时是Onerepublic的Secrets，有时是东京事变的落日，有时又会是St.Vincent的Marry me。人声、提琴、鼓点与他的心模糊地揉在一起，融化成晚霞那样的粉红色。

“真好啊。”那时中本悠太不自觉地用日语说道。

“可是他们两个没在一起啊……”董思成转头用磕磕巴巴的韩语接道。

电影结尾女主角还是和其他人结婚了，她的新郎提议大家想怎么吻新娘，等会儿就要怎么吻自己，男主角则毫不犹豫将新郎扑在桌上一阵乱亲。客厅里的孩子们随即爆发出笑声，高声呼着“大发”。中本悠太如往常般双臂张开去抱住旁边的董思成一阵猛摇跟着笑起来，又趁着大家还沉浸在男主乱来的举动的混乱中一个上扑，亲吻了董思成的额头。

一切行云流水，好似毫无破绽。

 

FIN


End file.
